


one day someone will hug you so tight all your broken parts will be put back together

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Crushes, Cutting, Homelessness, Hugs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: after a life of hurt Ethan is shown people can be good by a redhead from his dreams and a crushing pale boy





	one day someone will hug you so tight all your broken parts will be put back together

it was just another day for him, tired from the night before and sleeping in class, his grades were fine so it wasn't like it would kill him to get some sleep

two boys about his age picked him up and smiled at him , the one on the right with red hair and slightly squinted eyes and the one to his left with green hair and blue eyes and a slim frame. he'd seen them in his school before but he couldnt believe they were anywhere near him, he tried to talk but no works came out 

"shh...you're not alone," he couldn't tell who said it but he turned to the red haired one, he just smiled next he turns to the green haired one 

"stay strong? for the ones that care, please?" he came closer and in his hold, he felt like this was the first time he'd been touched in years by someone that was not going to hurt him

the red haried boy began to roll up his sleves until all the red marks outlined by his pale skin were on display, he got closer to him as well, something was about to happen then

 

"hey, kid class is over it's the end of the day and all..." a boy with green hair, no /the/ boy with green hair was shaking him awake 

"s-sorry, I'm just tired..." he tried to explain

"twas'nt a bit o' trouble," the irish accent was thick in his vocie when he said it "I'm jack, by the way and this is mark!" he said pointing out his red haired friend

"oh, I'm Ethan." he said sheepishly 

"you look alittle lonely... wanna hang out with us? we're having a movie night." mark spoke up to jacks delight, mark might have court on to jack always looking at Ethan when he could

"I'd love to!" Ethan smiled as he got up to walk with them when a poster cought his eyes 'one day someone will hug you so tight it will put all your broken parts back together' Ethan hadnt been hugged in years so thinking aloud he said "I wonder what a hug feels like..."

it was so quiet jack almost didnt hear it but his heart broke 

"um, Eth, dont ya have to call your ma' or something so they dont worry?" 

"they wont know I'm gone," he chuckled but he felt sad, after he came out to his mum he was kicked out of his house for good

jack nodded as they walked to marks house to watch some movies

 

when they got there mark's mum wasnt there yet but she already knew jack was coming "so what we watching first?"

"horror?" jack asked happily which Ethan smiled at so mark put on the most recent horror movie, they sat on marks put out coach jack close to Ethan and mark one the other side

jack put an arm around Ethan as a blush brighted jack's pale face, ethan didnt do anything because it felt nice to have someone close to him for once

they all screamed at a jump scare and jack held on to Ethan, for some reason ethan didnt feel said anymore

"one day someone will hug you so tight it will put all your broken parts back together..." he wishpered 

jack smiled "i hope it was tight enough." 

"just date already!" mark yelled

"havent even got his phone number yet!" jack argued 

"havent got a phone," Ethan said

"why?"

"reasons..."

"you grounded or something?" mark asked

ethan took a deep breath "well, i was kicked out about 2 years ago for being gay so i live on the street, so i cant really have a phone," 

jack was even more heart broken "wanna live with me? my ma' knows im gay and if you tell her that she'll let you stay for shore!" 

"I-really? you two only met me today why are you being so nice?"

"jack has been chrushing on you for like 3 years and you are really nice," mark answered

"you two are angles..."


End file.
